Dominoes
by Mystee
Summary: Sakura. In Literature. Texting. Accusations will be made. . .Sasuke will confess his love for ramen? And apparently Kakashi is a closet-perv. Like we didn't know. All this and more to come! Still working out this collab. - - A/U!
1. Chapter 1

**Dominoes…**

.

.

.

_L__**e**_t t**h**_e_ **pi**e_**c**__es_ f**_al_l** _a_s **th**e**y** m_**a**_y…

By: 5252827876733 (I had to look at my cell, lol. .) and, 697833~!

(KCKatastrophee!)

P.S. I just texted Mystee, and she's gonna help with this~! Lol, don't ask where our off-the-wall humor comes from. I don't know, myself!

-cool music starts to play-

Mystee is officially helping with this fic~! It'll be uploaded on her account; I only wrote the first 1,000 words or so!

So. . .everyone review for Mystee-chan! She's an amazing friend, and totally awesome. (She's pretty, too...and single, -winkwink- LOL! Just kidding! Her hearts been stolen by an emotionally constipated Mexican. :)

...

Just a thought. :)

P.P.S. This was a pile of shiz to begin with, but I kept it for the lulz. ^_^

Now it's gonna ROCK~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 1~ 2:46pm, Room 109. Kakashi's Literature class.**

Zzzzzzzz.

Zzzzzzzz.

Zzzzzzzz.

"…Shit, shit, shit!" I whisper, rummaging through my pockets frantically, trying to find the source of said vibing.

**It's our phone, dumbass.**

Watch your language, we were once children.

**Keep telling yourself that…**

I'm you; therefore I can shut you up.

**Uh-Huh.**

It's true!

**…**

That's what I thought.

* * *

To: CherryCherryBoomBoom

From: RamenKing101

Subject: Heyyy

Saku babe whats going on? Whatchaa doing?

Reply/Delete

* * *

To: RamenKing101

From: CherryCherryBoomBoom

Subject: What?

What do you want Naruto? I'm in literature! With KAKASHI! I swear, you better hurry the hell up before I get caught!

Reply/Delete

* * *

To: CherryCherryBoomBoom

From: RamenKing101

Subject: …

Nothin. Wanna go to Ichirakus with teme and me?

Reply/Delete

* * *

To: RamenKing101

From: CherryCherryBoomBoom

Subject: I hate you.

It's 2:47pm. I'm in literature. NO, Naruto. I'm not going to flipping Ichiraku's with you! You're an idiot sometimes, you know that? Don't you dare text me back either, cuz I sure ain't answering!

Reply/Delete

* * *

To: CherryCherryBoomBoom

From: RamenKing101

Subject: But Sakura!

Ahhhhh! Sakuchan whyyyyy? D:

Reply/Delete

* * *

Sometimes I hate Naruto.

**Stupid Fishcake.**

Shut-up.

Anyways, like…I love him and stuff, but like… ugh. He's so annoying. Like Sasuke. Whom I also love, but he's _such_ a recluse to like _EVERYONE_. I mean, sometimes it would just be nice for him to just say, y'know, "Yes, Sakura. You're my soul mate." Fo'serious.

But we have awesome memories together. Just the two of us. Like, this one time, we stayed at the Hyuuga's beach house. Neji didn't even know. It was awesome. Especially when we went swimming… he almost drowned.

Ah.

Good memories.

Did I mention that he's a pyromaniac? Yeah. He is. Like, when we were at the beach house, the second day there, he blew up half the boardwalk. Seriously. We had to _run_. And yes, I mean _run_. He called it the 'katon jutsu' or something. I'm more of a… healthy person. He? He can be a fire-fighter, or bomb-maker, or whatever. I don't care. I'm going to be a doctor, and actually make a living. Like, why in the world would he want to set things on fire? And hair-spray flamethrowers? Don't even get me started on those.

Okay, so we singed Shikamaru's hair. It was an accident, I swear.

"What the hell? That was you?"

"Shikamaru. . .it's_ you_. . ._here_. . ."

Insert sweat-drop.

Yeah. See, I'm in Literature, typing all of this on my cell.

Yes, for I am awesomesauce like that.

But that stupid lazy-ass Shikamaru sits right beside me.

God.

He's like, a genius though, I swear. His I.Q. must be like, 200, or something crazy.

Is it just me or do I abuse commas?

I believe I do.

Oh well...

Anyways, I'm only doing this whole blog/diary thing because Tsunade-san is making me. Ino says that it would like totally help with my 'love life,' though. But she goes through boy-friends like water, so why should I listen to her of all people? I mean, she's already corrupted Hinata-chan beyond repair. It's quite horrible if you ask me, y'know. She was such a shy girl... Neji will still whoop your ass if you go near her though. He's like a guard dog. And his hair is better than mine! I mean it's long, silky, _and_ brown? Mine is short, frizzy, and pink. . ._Pink_!

Oh well.

I have some _damn_ sexy hair if you ask me.

Sasuke says it's to obnoxious and loud. But his totally looks like a duck's ass.

Fo'serious.

Have you _seen_ it lately?

His older brother is so hot though. What's his name, Itachi? His hair, is so freaking long! I swear, it's like, past mid-back length. Oh, it's so silky, smooth, and so, so, _sooo_ black.

And his eyes? Red. Not even kidding. Like, not just red, but _crimson_! It's some disease or something that he got when he was like, 6. He should be dead, but I honestly think Death was like, way, way, way too mesmerized by his like, _profound_ sexiness, that he like, couldn't speak and be all like, "Dude, you just died!" Because honestly? He _is_ that hot.

Not that I _like_ him or anything.

He's just very... pleasing to the eyes.

Yeah, that's it.

Pleasing to the eyes...

Who am I kidding? I _want_ that boy!

Reowwl.

That was a... that was a cat sound...

Never mind.

But I would choose Itachi over Sasuke any day. And I'm not too ashamed to admit it. I mean, at least he treats his women right. Sasuke just blows me off like the reclusive bastard he is. -rolls eyes- But it doesn't hurt my feelings, I swear. It really doesn't.

"I-it really. . .t-tears you up inside, huh, Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispers, smoothing down her skirt as she takes a seat next to me.

"No! Of course not!" I tell her quickly. Because it's true. It doesn't. . .

"It's o-okay, Sakura-chan, just let it out."

I push a pile of papers off my desk, sighing. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm head over heels!"

* * *

Know what? I'm uploading this. (This is KCKatastrophee, btw.) Hopefully Mystee'll write the second chapter in CT. I'll ask tomorrow. But this was about to expire, so I figured, what the heck. Um. . .reviews are like naked, willing Sasuke's. . .everyone wants them. ;) Dude... but, please don't flame. Be constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dominoes… **

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2~ 3:30pm, Home**

~ Gosh I can't stop thinking about him.

**Get your head together you love Sasuke remember, the little emo boy cutting his wrists in the back of your mind?**

Ugh I know but,... I just cant help it Itachi is just so- so hot with his long black hair and those eyes, oh his dark red eyes. Just so-

**Stop it you idiot! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! You love him,... don't you?**

I-I dont know anymore.

**...**

Well here I go again writing down my 'feelings' as Ino sugested. I still don't know why of all people I am listening to her. I guess maybe its because it actully helps, but she really shouldn't leave her Diary in the class room, lets just say Kakashi is enjoying his new book. Well I still can't stop thinking about Itachi. Every time I look at Sasuke it just doesn't feel right anymore. But Itachi, oh Itachi when I see him wondering down the hall I start to imagin things, ya' know. Sometimes I wish my 'images' were true.

Like yesterday after school, Itachi walked out of gym class, his shirt untucked and not fully buttoned to the point you could see the beginning of his chest. The faint sent of his cologne still lingered off of him. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me even. I wanted to feel his body against mine. I would do anything for that feeling, anything.

**Day 4, 8:10am, Room 211, Homeroom**

"S-Sakure-kun, you should just go talk to him, tell him how you feel. Who knows maybe he likes you too."

"Henita, I don't think thats a good idea, I mean what if he doesn't like me? Then what? I get laughed at by everybody!"

"Well maybe-"

"No Henita, I am just going to wait a little longer, so I know for sure."

**Day 4, 12:01, Lunchroom**

Well Kakashi is talking to Ino about her Diary. ~Giggles~ I wonder what she writes about. Well anyways Itachi is a table away, and I keep getting a glance of him stairing at me. I hope my hair looks ok! I-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I flipped open my phone, after a frantic look around the lunch room to make sure the coast was clear.

To: CherryCherryBoomBoom

From: RamenKing101

Subject: Heyyy

Want to eat lunch with me at Ichirakus? It'll just be you and me, and I'll buy!

Reply/Delete

To: RamenKing101

From: CherryCherryBoomBoom

Subject: Re:Heyyy

Sure Naruto, I guess, but only this time ok!

Reply/Delete

To: CherryCherryBoomBoom

From: RamenKing101

Subject: Yessss

So it's a date! (;

Reply/Delete

To: RamenKing101

From: CherryCherryBoomBoom

Subject: NO!

NO ITS NOT YOU IDIOT!

I will be there in five minutes.

Reply/Delete

As I walked out Itachi kept his eyes on me, I'm not complaining! I hope he enjoyed what he saw.

"That was the longest five minutes of my life Sakura! The ramen is almost cold!"

"Oh hush you! I got a little umm destracted on my way here."

**Good cover!**

"It was Itachi huh?"

**Shit he is onto us! ABORT ABORT!**

"What! Where did you here that!"

"Haha, you forget Hinita is my girl friend!"

"Damn, gess there is no hidding it huh? Yes it was Itachi."

"What about Itachi?"

**Oh no its Sasuke! What now?!**

"It was uhh- he um- called Sakura fat!"

**NARUTO!**

"Oh he did. Well that wasn't so nice. Oh well."

**That ass, no respect for me!**

**I better finish my ramen and get out of here.**

"Why are you here anyway Sasuke, shouldn't you be in gym?"

"Well I smelled ramen."

"But you don't like ramen!"

"I never said that."

"Hey guys I have to go. Naruto I will talk to you later ok?"

~ Gosh that was a close one!

**Tell me about it.**

Well at least Naruto came up with a cover.

**A very lousy one if you ask me!**

Shut up I know!

**1:15, Math, Room 108, BEE**

There he is. I have never noticed how we have almost every class together!

"Mrs. Haruno, your late!"

"I'm sorry , Sir."

"Where were you?"

"I was at Ichirakus with Naruto Sir."

"Sit down and study young lady test is tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

Feww that was a close one.

Hey a note on my desk. Strange.

Sakura,

I think we should talk. Its very um important.

After school,

Meet me in the ally on the corner of the bait shop.

I

I? Could that be Itachi? Oh, I hope so! I wonder what he wants to talk about. I can't wait.

**Corner of the bait shop, 3:02**

"Hello? Anybody?"

Whos hand is touching me?

"Who are you?"

They pinned me against the wall! Think Sakura THINK!

...

**His lips, there so, so soft. The warmth of his body. I love it! I-I need more! I-I can't help this feeling. **


End file.
